One Day, I'll Fly Away
by The Wicked That Mourns Just
Summary: Suzume Hanahashi had everything that she could want in her father, but when she loses him to tragedy, what will become of her? What will happen when the 'dark horse' and the 'loli-shota' invite her to their infamous club? ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Welcome Back, SuzuChan!

**_I do not own any of this, except for my own characters. Please review, CC is much appreciated, flamers will be used to roast my marshmallows. _**

The day was cloudy and windy, perfect for June Gloom. The air, though dancing with sorrow, was quiet and grave amongst the long procession of black. A long coffin of the best, darkest red wood was being carried on the string shoulders of six young men. Women were crying, an elderly woman with tightly done up grey hair was entwined with another weeping woman, this one younger. Her long, raven hair was done up just as tightly as the matron, both were a sharp contrast between the young and old, but their black dresses and veils seemed to melt together as their tears mixed. A young girl, on the verge of her third year in high school stood behind the procession of her uncles carrying her father to his final resting place. A single, glistening tear slid down her soft cheek as it began to rain.

"Father…"

* * *

-First Day of School-

_Step. Step. Step._

"Do you see her? That's Suzume Hanahashi."

A hushed whisper amongst the bustling halls.

"Poor thing, did you hear about her father."

"Yeah, he died in the hospital."

"From what?"

It was though she was a ghost, gliding above the floor, the shadows her only comfort.

"I heard it was a heart attack."

"Nu-uh, he has this really weird disease, it spread everywhere!"

"No way! Must've been terrible."

The insufferable rumors, the heartless gossips, cowards that tried to brave the horror of the haunt. Those that took the dare from the bully to enter the haunted house. They never knew, could never guess when the ghost would come up from behind the,, ready to share her sorrows.

"Indeed, it was horrible."

The girls froze in terror as Suzume stood behind them, her hair covering her eyes and casting a terrible shadow on her face.

"He couldn't even speak his last words. They were screams of agony."

They ran in away, screaming as their hearts attempted to burst from their cages. Suzume's words were true in part, at least. The screams of agony had come her mother and her grandmother as she tried to hear his last words.

"_Be strong, my sparrow, take care of your mother and grandmother. Remember, that I will always love you."_

_A single blossom fell from the citrus trees._

Suzume shook the words from her head, and began her way to class once more. She walked with pride and only glanced at her peers from the corners of her eyes. There were few that she gifted with smiles, and even fewer that she held conversation with. It didn't take long for her to reach the classroom and even less to be quite shocked at the greeting that she received from one of that last people she would ever expect.

"Suzu-chan! Ohayo gozaimasu!"

It seemed as if a ball of blond fluff had attacked her.


	2. Fears Are What Hold Us Back

**_If I owned this, don't ya think that I would have put my OC in the anime? Flamers will be used in my fourth of July bbq for hotdogs and burgers... and maybe the firecrackers. _**

* * *

Suzume looked down at the ball of blonde fluff, realizing it was only Mitsukuni Haninozuka, 3rd year, infamous loli-shota of the Host Club, and rumored WMD of Japan. Suzume gave her peer a weak smile, before patting him on the head and nodding to his silent cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, another member of the Host Club.

"Ohayo Mitsukuni, but would you please release me?"

He let go of her with a pout but grabbed his depressed looking rabbit from its own corner of despair.

"Suzu-chan, usa-chan wanted to know if you are doing alright? He thinks that you need a hug!"

Suzume faintly smiled at the actions of her classmate, inquiring after her state of being. This was a much better outcome than what she was expecting of him, where she had originally believed that he would attack her with questions that would be on everyone's minds. Was she okay? How did her father die? What would happen to her family? Was she poor now, or would her mother remarry? Truth be told, her father left his art dealing company to her and her mother had very nearly killed the last man to try and take her late husband's place. It was so much that he had placed on her shoulders, but Suzume had endeared all of the trials of the company and its employees not to mention her family's expectations silently and strongly. Her grandmother had compared her to a strong river that had just had a few rapids, to which Suzume had taken as a comment.

"Class! Please take your seats!"

And so her day would begin, as the rest of the school year would. Torment the insufferable gossips, comfort herself through Mitsukuni, and be as studious as she could, in order to keep her father's legacy.

It wasn't until halfway through the year that she was approached by Honey and Mori outside of the classroom. It was actually a Saturday and Suzume had gone to the most local library outside of her home in order to study for her latest foreign language exam, German. She didn't realize that there was a small, adorable blonde, (at least in appearance) young boy and his large, dark protector were beside her until Mori decided to speak. This would be one of the few first times that she had heard him speak to her outside of a greeting within the Host Club.

"Hanahashi-san."

"Hmm? Oh! Hello Honey, hello Takashi."

It didn't take much for people to notice that Suzume wasn't really herself after her father's death. Not too many of the student body crossed paths with her voluntarily before, but when they had it was a pleasant conversation. Even if came to be mindless, she was a great listener, however if one did seek her out she would only stare and make little effort to join in on the topic. Little to no hospitality was given, and so no there were even less that bothered her in her day to day life. Her visits to the Host Club, infrequent then, were nonexistent now and it had come to her attention that maybe the smaller senior was maybe missing one of the few people who didn't treat him like his size, or wail over how cute he was.

"Suzu-chan, why won't you come to the club anymore? Takashi and I miss you!"

He turned on his 'big, brown, sad eyes' as his cousin merely gave her a subtle questioning gaze. Suzume sighed as she looked down at her textbook.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been feeling well enough to be out and about. I wish I could come, but I don't think I'm ready to be around so many at the moment."

"Please? At least come and have lunch with us?! PLEASE??"

"Mitsukuni."

The single word from the kendo champion was enough to silence Honey. Suzume gave a breath and a weak smile to her… friends?

"I'll try," Honey gave a cheer and Mori held a glint in his eyes. "But, I need you to let me come on my own. I just… I have a lot, 'kay?"

Suzume gave one the biggest smiles she had in a long time and waved goodbye as the librarian ushered the two outside of the library. Inside, she was still a little afraid to go.

_What will they say? Would they judge her because she now ran her family's business? Could she handle it? Would she be tarnishing her father's memory in being with her crush of so long?_

Though her fears were great, she closed her books, put away her things, and made an opening in her book for that Monday.


	3. A grave mistake, on his part

**_Stiill not very long, and i still don't own it, but be glad that i am updating at all. enjjoy this one folks!_**

* * *

That Monday, Suzume Hanahashi did something that she had not thought about in a very long time. She walked up the long staircases, turned into the more quiet part of the high school, and walked into the Third Music Room. It was a simple day today, for only rose petals were blown to her face as she heard "Welcome," in varying pitches of voice. Lo and behold there was a new face amongst the crowd of hosts.

Lean and unblemished, Suzume surveyed first year, Haruhi Fujioka as she ignored the long speech that Tamaki tended to make to returning customers. Suzume held up a hand to Tamaki. She walked to Haruhi, and leaned in towards the student.

"Thank you Tamaki-san. Hmm… how interesting. You are Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Uhh… yes, ma'am?"

"I assume that you've collected a debt to this club haven't you, you poor girl?"

The two females ignored the shocked, white bodies of the hosts behind them as they talked.

"Uh… I've no idea what you are talking about! I'm just a dude, I swear!"

Suzume gave a tinkling laugh that made the boys look up. It was very different than what Suzume had sounded like before last June. Before, her laugh was honest, and loud, but this laugh… it was too polite, too withdrawn to have sounded like true laughter.

"Otori-san's has you in a hold, doesn't he? Don't worry; I'll keep your secret if you do me a favor?"

At this the infamous shadow king slid next to Haruhi, scaring the living daylights out of the girl.

"And what would this be, Hanahashi-hime?"

"Simply that she lead me to a table, it is quite a walk from my last class to here in the late afternoon, I must say."

Many of the boys collapsed in unison at the simple request, but Kyoya gave a knowing smile and gestured to Haruhi to do as ordered.

"I request Mori, of course." Were Suzume's last words as she was lead by Haruhi to the table.

When they reached their destination a few of the more girly fan girls fawned over Haruhi, who took in good nature. Suzume watched in fascination as the in debt member did her job naturally and flawlessly as the others hosts watched her. The young business woman's mind began to take in account all of the decorations around her and found that the more priceless vase was missing from the usual impressive display. The young woman surmised that Fujioka must've broken it somehow and thus began her debt to the club. No doubt that her appearance as a boy most likely fooling the hosts for at least a week as they treated her like the dog for the host club, earning his debt back.

It was quite the trick, she mused, to have fooled so many. Suzume made up her mind to befriend the girl as one of the fan girls beside her squealed like a stuck pig.

"MORI-SENPAI! HONEY-SENPAI!"

Suzume merely blinked and put a finger to her ear, as if there was only an annoying buzz, instead of five screaming girls next to her.

"Honey-san, Mori-san, I have come, like you asked."

Mori merely nodded and gave his customary "Ah." Before settling down next to one of the girls. However. Honey immediately jumped onto Suzume and began regaling her on how much he missed her and how sad he was for her. At the mention of her father, the young woman stood abruptly.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't mention my father in my presence. Now, if you'd be so kind, I must leave, for I have stayed more than I could afford. Until we next meet, Honey-san, Mori-san."

Honey pouted, but Mori held him back, shaking his head.

"Takashi…"

"It was the wrong thing to say, Mitsukuni. Leave her be."

There was even more squealing at their display, but the hosts looked on, as if there wasn't anyone else but themselves. It was a grave mistake on Honey's part, to have had mentioned the late Hanahashi head, but he would no t find that out for a long while. In the meantime, though, a certain wild type looked on curiously as his secret, favorite 'princess' left the room. _What would it take to gain her favor once more? Would she ever _see_ him for what he was, not just his front?_


	4. Interlude with Prof Namikawa

The next day was slightly overcast, as well as Suzume's mood. While still quite angry at Honey for his slip in conversation, she was also angry at her own reaction. She shouldn't have been so forward about it. After all, a good business woman kept her emotions in check, or so said her stern partner. He was harsh on her, hardening her so that the company would once again, be in the top most competitors. According to him and some of the other opponents, because she was a female, leading the company, it had brought down their stocks quite a bit. Naturally, Suzume took to her lessons seriously, in order to prove to the others that she wasn't a mindless female. That she would prove to be as strong as her father and every other male head that had ever owned and ran her company.

Suzume rolled her shoulders in agitation as she walked towards her final class of the day, advanced statistics. There was to be a quiz today and she intended on receiving the best that she could. After all, it wouldn't reflect on her well if she were to receive anything less than an A-. As Suzume went over every possible equation and rule that she could, she did not notice the body that she was about to run into. When she did, it was a wall of solid, hard flesh. The very impact had made her loose her footing on the clean marble floor of the brightly colored hallway. Shock took her face as she fell, and she only had enough time to notice that it had begun to rain outside. That the hallway candles seemed a little brighter before she closed her eyes, ready for the impact that was to come. The pain never came; instead she felt a long arm underneath her and opened her eyes to stare into the stormy ocean that was Morinozuka's eyes. He pulled her gently back up and helped her pick up her fallen books.

"Are you okay, Suzume?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mori." She took a moment to gain back her groundings. They were just outside the classroom, but it seemed as thought the professor was not in yet. Suzume noticed that something was amiss; there was no random ball of blonde fluff.

"Where is Honey? He will miss the quiz."

"Mitsukuni had to stay home today. There is some… family business for him to attend to."

Realization came to Suzume's eyes, but she kept her face impassive. "I see."

"Are you ready for the quiz?"

It was surprise that now took the stage on her pale face. This was the most in a conversation that she had ever heard from Mori, without interruption from Honey. Most of all was that _he _had been the one to further their talk. It was a most rare occurrence and it threw Suzume off guard.

"I-I guess I'm ready, I mean… there is always a possibility of failure, but I-"

"Alright class! I'm ready to begin! I… Where is everyone?"

Prof. Namikawa had come back, his dark eyes shining as he held the test high, ready for the next class. It was odd then that his only two present students looked around themselves for the first time and gave identical, non-committed shrugs. The teacher sighed and then gave a half smile to his present students.

"Well, as a reward for actually _being _here, I shall allow you to make this an open book test."

The masks on his students' faces made him wince, but he understood them. Morinozuka had always been stoic, and the death of Hanahashi's father had made her emotion flee in terror. While they took their seats, David (his mother knew what she was doing, thank you very much) Namikawa could only hope for the best.

"If you finish before the end of the period, you may leave or do other classes work. No talking, eating, and all of that. Good luck, you two."

Each student muttered a thank you as he handed them their tests and immediately began their work. It was one of those rare times that any of their teachers saw any crack in their masks of indifference. A hint of confusion in the eyes, a frown of concentration, maybe a slight huff of annoyance at a particularly difficult question.

The clock ticked, and the light grew a little warmer outside the cool rooms of the school. The scratching of pen against paper filled the room, along with the typing of Prof. Namikawa on his laptop. A bird would fly past the window without notice and the simply painted room seemed to grow larger with the silence. The students soon finished their quizzes and handed them in silently, and left the room. Namikawa looked to the door as it closed, and shook his head.

"A match made in stone, I swear."


End file.
